


A kitty on a leash

by Thefriedyoshi



Series: I write FGO because I felt like it [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefriedyoshi/pseuds/Thefriedyoshi
Summary: Arjuna Alter and his true feelings toward his "simple" crush
Relationships: Arjuna & Aśvatthāman, Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: I write FGO because I felt like it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A kitty on a leash

The moment Fujimaru brought Arjuna Alter under his care, Ash realized it, he played with this 'machine' of mass destruction enough. He didn't know Fujimaru well, but his eyes seemed broken and saw death and beyond, whereas servants who knew him for a long time, admired him and described him as the youth they have long lost, Ash didn't really see him like that. Well, he could also recognize that Fujimaru was a "normal" teenager, that during Valentine's they talked and describe how dependable Mash is and how suffocating, but loving, Goredolf is, with a smile on his face. His gaze, though, was somewhere else: "I have to save the world, I have to save the world" and the cost was destroying other society and civilization, meeting people, and then killing them, killing millions of lives by pruning the Lostbelts. Ash wondered why Chaldea would put such a heavy burden on a 17 years old kid, but they told him that only the last mage of humanity could take this duty, so Ash had no choice but to accept it. It's the nature of Ash, to be perceptive, feeling anger for himself and for his friends that has to suffer... For him, Fujimaru and Arjuna Alter were like putting two broken toys that saw TOO much evil of humanity. After the cute things Alter told him, Fujimaru finally felt the threatening aura the moment Alter said that he will shoot him the moment he will take the path of evil and so, gave him to Ash. Oh, how the roles were reversed. In the Lostbelt Ash felt like a dog in a leash. Now Junao felt like a kitten in an (invisible) leash. Junao, aka Arjuna Alter, couldn't be left alone, he was aware himself in how dangerous he was to "flawed" and "evil" people and that he could probably lose his cool if he met one. He was tranquil and calm because he was slowly regaining emotion, and he put a wall between himself and humans, he was neither fully a God, neither fully a human, this is what his selfish wish brought him to, to not belong anywhere (or so he thought)

"Hey, you're looking at him again.."  
"I'm well aware, leave me alone"  
During their walk in Chaldea, Ash noticed how much Junao observed Karna and reacted at his shenanigans, laughed if he clumsily dropped something, smiled fondly if he was helping people.. and watched with the coldest eyes when he saw him with the the "true" Arjuna.  
"Arjuna is lucky, Karna is not like that with anyone"  
"Ehy, he would treat you the same if you approached"  
"No.. I'm not the *true" Arjuna and I don't care about him anymore"  
Yes, after all, Karna rejected the perfect world he deeply regretted creating and he also rejected his divinity. The only person that he wanted in the whole world never wanted him back. He was happy just looking at him from afar.

"Arjuna, you dropped this"  
Karna was in front of him.  
"Oh yes.. I did.."  
He took a melon pan, a specialty made by Emiya, without being checked by the clingy Fujimaru and Ash.  
"Those are very nutrient and good in taste"  
-Why are you talking to me?-  
Junao was alone and couldn't control his body, he was getting an azure sphere and almost exploded it when-  
Karna gently pet his head and softly smiled.  
"I never told you but you are really cute like this"  
The sphere stopped and Karna left.  
Cute, huh.  
Junao fell on his knees, he realized that he always wanted to kill Karna again and that he was always dangerous to him. He started crying, so his true feelings were this all along "I never wanted this, I never wanted this!!" Those were the lonely tears of a kid that played God for two thousand years, the punishment of killing humans for years, and wanting vengeance even only on the only person he truly loved. He didn't want Karna this way, he didn't want to make him suffer despite everything.. yet he was a monster made of "greed".

"Please.. give Karna back to me.. What is my existence even for?"

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you more that this, but our fates keep us separated again, Arjuna Alter" said Karna, walking with his back on him. There was no way for them to reunite now, but at least he wanted to compliment how cute he became 


End file.
